The Red Mustang
by RomanReignsEra
Summary: This my take on what happens after Toby gets released from prison.


_*I do not own any of these characters._

Toby breathe in a breath of the outside as the prison gate behind him close. After being sent to prison on two separate occasions in a short time span. Toby wasn't planning on going back a third time if he could help it.

He looked up as he heard the sound of a car speeding towards him. A red shiny new mustang pulled up in front of him. The driver was a long leg and petite blonde, Julia. She was as stunning as ever dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, a ripped-up muscle tank, and her signature high heel boots. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail with bangs framing her face. She looked stylish and badass at the same time. After checking out the impressive interior of the mustang his eyes landed back on Julia.

Who turned her head and gave him an impatient look and said, "Get in, I'll drive."

"I've seen you drive and it's terrifying" Toby said already walking over to the driver's side.

Julia laughed the reference to when a bunch of thugs were trying to drive them off the road on their way to the race. She climbed over into the passenger seat and buckled up.

Toby slid into the driver's seat and wrapped his hands around the leather steering wheel. It was something he missed while he spent 3 months locked up.

Julia watched from the passenger seat as Toby wrapped his hands around the steering wheel of her brand-new cherry red mustang. He looked relaxed and calm to be back behind a steering wheel, unlike when she had visited him in jail those two times while he was serving his sentence.

Toby revved the engine a few times and said "I've missed that sound a lot."

Julia just smiled while trying not to attack his handsome face with a million kisses. During the three months that he spent in prison, she had only got to see him twice. But it felt like years since they were last sitting this close to each other, even though it had only been three months.

"Is that the only thing you've missed?' Julia asked Toby.

He slowly turned his head and gave her a little smirk, "No, I've missed a ton of things actually."

Julia leaned closer to him and said, "Really? Do tell then."

"Well I've missed Joe, Fin, and Benny. Oh, and being behind a wheel" He said leaning a little bit towards Julia in return.

"Is that really all you've missed?" Julia said moving even closer to Toby this time.

"I've also missed your high heels, your accent, and your hair" He said as moved closer, now only a few inches away from her face.

He laid a hand on one of her legs and lightly squeezed, "And I've those long legs too, can't forget the legs."

Julia was breathing hard and her head was spinning, as she waited for Toby to lean the rest of the way in. She didn't have to wait much longer as he touched his lips to hers finally. After the waiting three months to kiss him again, it felt so great. He was gentle with the kiss at first but quickly it turned more impatient. As if they both wanted to consume each other. The car felt a hundred degrees at the moment.

Toby reached over and pulled Julia onto his lap as he kissed his way down her smooth throat. Julia's hands were all over Toby as he kissed his way down and back up her throat a few times before going back to her mouth.

Julia wasn't sure what had come over her. But before she knew it she had Toby's shirt off and was quickly trying to unbutton his pants, a beeping sound.

Which meant a video call was coming through and the guys had set it up for it to be automatic. This meant that she didn't have to accept it for it to pop up. So, Joe and Fin popped into view on the car screen and got an eyeful. Julia was currently straddling Toby, who had no shirt on and currently had his hands up her shirt, and still kissing and sucking on her throat.

They both were so wrapped up in each other, literally that didn't notice they were being watched until Joe coughed. They jumped apart in shock and tried to fix themselves. After their clothes were situated and Julia was back in her own seat. They both turned to the camera looking slightly annoyed and clearly sexually frustrated and said, "What?!"

"Come on lovebirds," Finn said laughing and making kissing sounds at the couple. "We need to get Benny out of the clank."

"Mavericks getting out for good behavior" Joe added.

"Yeah apparently he's started some fitness program for the inmates or some shit" A smiling Finn said.

"We've got five hours to get to Utah. Let's go." Joe says ending the video call.

Julia shakes her head as she buckles back up, "Well that was certainly awkward."

Toby just grunts and tries to get his hard on under control. Than he presses on the gas and they speed off towards Utah.

This is the first chapter on my take of what happened during the last few minutes of the movie and what happens after Toby serves his prison sentence. More chapters to come soon! I hope you enjoyed a little taste of what's to come.


End file.
